The Titans' Christmas Miracle
by samuraistar
Summary: Part 1:A Series of Strange Dreams. Official summary inside. All 3 parts of this fic are on the same link. Okay, the 1st part doesn't have that much to do with Christmas, but it will as the story progresses. RobStar, DanRae, BBsurprise no assumptions, pl
1. Roses: The First Night

I know it's a little early, but the sooner the better, right? Besides, this is the first of a 3-parter story! And it'll explain my delayed absence in submissions, and I hope it's worth the effort. I'll be lucky to have part 2 up by Thanksgiving, so you can tell I've been a busy bee! Anyway, please enjoy, early as it is, and PLEASE REVIEW! (References will be listed at end of chapter)  
  
Part 1: A Series of Strange Dreams  
  
Summary: It's 5 days till Christmas. Lina's been having strange dreams about a blonde girl who comes to see her in her sleep. Meanwhile, the flowers from her prized garden are disappearing, and Beast Boy's been sneaking out of the house at night. Where's he going? What's happening to Merlina's garden? What's the blonde in her dreams trying to tell her?  
  
Chapter 1: Roses (the First night)  
At dawn, Merlina Rose got up and went outside. On the island, she smelled the ocean combined with the sweet smell of her flower garden and shivered with the cold. The spirit of the oncoming Christmas festivities filled her with excitement, and she knew just what to give each of her friends. She turned to her garden. Her garden consisted of many bushes of her favorite flower, which was also her name flower: Roses. Each bush had a color: Red, Pink, White, and Yellow. All were her precious babies, including the special Angela Lansbury bush. The magic of this garden was that no harsh cold would affect it, so they were safe in the December air. It was Merlina's enchanted garden.  
  
Merlina watered her rose babies. Red, Pink, White, Yellow, Angela Lansbury...Hold it. Something was wrong. Looking more closely at the bush, Merlina discovered...  
  
Inside the house, the others had just sat down to breakfast, also excited at Christmas. Everyone knew what they were getting for each other. Everyone was excited except Raven, who denounced Christmas as an excuse to emphasize catering to the materialism of the world. ("The averase _never_ ends," she said.) Daniel, therefore, was determined to help her see the light.  
  
Putting those two aside, Robin was really looking forward to the best holiday ever, and enjoyed filling Starfire in on the excitement and joy Christmas can bring; plus, he'd gotten her something special.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were buggin' each other of what they were getting. BB was as excited as a little kid. Anyway, their thoughts were all interrupted when they heard a banshee-like cry to wake the dead.  
  
Everyone jumped a mile high except Beast Boy, who turned into a chimp and vice-gripped Daniel's arms. Before Robin had a chance to take charge, Lina magically appeared in the room, screaming,

"HALF OF MY PRIZED ANGELA LANSBURY ROSEBUSH HAS BEEN BEHEADED! MURDER SHE WROTE(1), AND MURDER SHE CRIED!" Throwing her fists to the heavens, she then yelled, "_PORQUOI_?!(2)" and cried the squiggly anime effect tears with a spotlight on her. click! Starfire stepped over and lifted her friend up, cheerfully saying,

"Do not despair, Merlina! Your flowers shall soon regain their colorful foliage!"  
  
"They're flowers, Lina," said Raven, "get over it." Daniel touched Raven's shoulder and said,  
  
"Come on, Rae. They're important to her. Our family goes way back with those flowers; they're our name." Raven half-smiled for a split second and said, "Sorry."  
  
That night, after a hard day's crime fighting, Merlina got into bed and immediately fell asleep with Umbra curling up on her stomach. As she slipped into the imaginary realm(3) of her subconscious, she found herself standing in the beginning of a gigantic rose garden maze, trellises, fountains, and all. It was lightly snowing, but she felt no cold. The maze (in case you need an imagination hint) had high shrub walls, like in royal garden mazes (and Alice in Wonderland. Moving on!)  
  
She found she was barefoot, wearing a flowing, flimsy white gown. All around her were roses of every color, separated by different sections as the maze continued. She started in the Angela Lansbury section, and continued down the maze in a joyful run, passing roses of pink, then blue, then they were green! Then she found purple, went on to black, and when she came to the end of the maze, she was in the very heart of the garden, which branched off into more mazes.  
  
The bushes were now arrayed in yellow roses. In the middle of the neatly silver brick-lain in a circular formation floor was a rock platform with nothing on it. On a white wicket bench to the side sat a girl with sunshine blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She was holding a bouquet with one rose from each of the color bushes. In the center was an Angela Lansbury. She too was wearing a flowing white gown.  
  
The girl looked up at Lina, who stepped towards her. The girl stood up, handed Lina the Angela Lansbury rose and said,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Lina asked, confused. But then a light flashed from the roses, and Lina was suddenly downtown. It was all dark; all she could see was a silhouette against the moon of something with its head turned up, and its arms out. It had something flying out behind it, frozen in place. Lina looked down and saw the same stone platform from the garden. On it she saw (you guessed it!) a pair of feet strewn with Angela Lansbury (let's say A. L.) roses.  
  
Lina reached out to the thing and felt something in the middle of it. Then another light flashed, this time from the thing. Lina gasped, shut her eyes, and felt a hand grab hers. She squeezed her eyes open and saw, through the blinding light and her own hair being blown in her face, the blonde from the garden. A huge wind was blowing, so Merlina had to shout,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THANK ME FOR?"  
  
"THE FLOWERS!" the girl answered her.  
  
"I NEVER GAVE YOU ANY FLOWERS!" Now Lina was _really_ confused.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO!" said the girl, "I PROMISE MY NEXT VISIT WILL BE LONGER! THANKS AGAIN!"  
  
Then she let go of Lina's hand and started to run off.  
  
"WAIT!" Merlina yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?" The girl turned her head, then disappeared with another flash of light. The ground began to shake and convulse under Merlina's feet, making her sway back and forth for a minute. Getting really scared, Lina shut her eyes again and shouted,  
"I AM THE MASTER OF MY SLEEPING REFUGE!(4) TAKE ME TO MY PURPLE SKY!(5)", after which the scene was immediately transformed into a rolling green valley with a willow tree, a deep yet calm swimming stream, complete with a waterfall, a full bright-beyond-belief moon, stars, and her purple sky with pink and blue and light purple candy clouds(6). She was now in her Meditative Realm.  
  
After she sat on a hill and calmed down, she picked a red daisy from the grass, tied a hair from her head around it (7), and dipped the flower head into the stream.  
  
"Okay," she said before she touched the flower to her forehead, "It's time to wake up."  
  
I hope y'all liked that! Now it's Reference time!  
1. Angela Lansbury starred in the old show "Murder, She Wrote."  
2. Merlina's French exclamation "_PORQUOI_?!" is a reference to Spongebob, the episode "Missing Identity," when Spongebob discovers his nametag is missing, and he freaks out and yells "porquoi?!"  
3, 4, 5, & 6. All these are references to "Imaginary" by Evanescence.  
7. The flower thing is a reference to "Jackie Chan Adventures" with the sheep talisman, when Jade picks a flower and wraps one of her own hairs around it to vanquish some villain, according to Uncle's directions.  
  
Aren't references _fun_? Do I keep you in suspense?


	2. What Umbra Found Out

What's up, y'all? Okay, the only reference here is the chapter title, which is homage to the chapter title styles of C. S. Lewis' "The Chronicles of Narnia." This one's a little shorter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: What Umbra Found Out (also the first night)  
While Merlina slept and dreamt, Umbra lay on her mistress' stomach, purring like an engine. Her laid-back ears then perked up and she awoke full alert, turning her head towards the door. Someone was up. She silently landed on the floor, slunk to the kitty hole and poked her head out. Turning in all directions, Umbra kept her ears moving for any sound. Then she picked something up on them and went down a small flight of stairs at the end of the hall on her right. On the boys' floor, she saw a shadow disappear.  
  
Stealthily as only a cat could, Umbra took off after it without making a sound. A door softly closed down below: The front door.  
  
Umbra slipped out the door onto the island. There, she followed the shadow to Lina's garden. 'Now we'll see who's behind this,' thought Umbra. In the moonlight, she saw a bird chopping off some of Lina's yellow roses with its beak: A green bird. Shocked, Umbra gasped and whispered,  
"_Beast_ Boy!" The bird quickly turned into a kitten and got a guilty look on his face. In cat language, he guiltily said, "You caught me." Umbra glared at him and meowed,  
"Beast Boy, _what_ are you doing? You know those are Merlina's prized roses! You saw how upset she was!" Umbra tried her best to keep her scolding to a whisper (or a purr) so as not to wake anyone. Beast Boy's ears drooped and his face fell. Umbra suddenly softened her tone and asked,  
"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Beast Boy, his eyes shining with tears, looked back at the fallen flowers he'd chopped, then back at Umbra.  
"If I show you something," he purred, "Will you promise not to tell ANYONE, especially Lina?" Umbra looked surprised at him. There wasn't anything she never told Merlina; she was her friend! But so was Beast Boy, and from the plead in his eyes and voice, how could she say no? Finally, Umbra sighed,  
"Sure, Beast Boy. No one will hear a word. Not Lina, not Travis, not anybody. I promise." Beast Boy mewed happily, then turned into a hawk, scooped up the flowers in his beak, and carefully picked up Umbra in his claws and flew off the island.  
  
A/N: Beast Boy has come to look "up" to and respect Umbra as a sort of mother figure, since she's an adult animal. I know Umbra's a cat, but one with personality! But mostly, they're friends.


	3. The Meditative Realm: The Second Night

(Knock, knock, knock.) Hey!! Hello out there! Isn't anyone reading my fics? Aren't I on someone's Author Alert list? (sniff, teardrop) This makes me sad! But I'll write anyway, to keep persistant. You can't ignore me forever!!!! (ahem) Anyway, here we go!! (By the way, you'll probably figure something out in this chapter, but just keep reading!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3: The Meditative Realm (the second night)  
Merlina went through all the next day thinking about the dream she had and the girl she met. Her curiosity had been begging her to ask Daniel or Raven about it, but her heart of hearts told her this was something she needed to figure out by herself. She remembered what the girl had promised her: "I PROMISE MY NEXT VISIT WILL BE LONGER!"  
  
Merlina hoped it would be; she still had questions for her. That being said, you'd want to know that Lina fidgeted all day playing her music, cleaning, cooking, training, watering her flowers, swimming playing her keyboard on the roof, _anything_ to pass the time and make the day be over already!  
  
Finally, it was 9:30, and Lina had just finished the blueprints for a super-boo-yah-bling-bling boat she was going to ask Cyborg to help her build. Then Robin brought back a new movie, and they all gathered to watch it. Halfway through, Lina fell into a grateful sleep on her big brother's shoulder. Jackie Chan faded, Dan Ackroyd was a blur, and Halle Berry didn't even exist. Merlina let go of any memory except herself as she slipped away into oblivion of reality.  
  
She was back in the rose garden, in the very center. There, sitting on the rock in the middle of the floor, was her visitor, the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. This time, she was holding two yellow roses. She looked up when Lina got to her, and stood up, smiling.  
"Hi," she greeted her.  
"Hey!" said Lina.  
"Here," the girl said, offering her a rose. Remembering what happened _last_ night, she asked, "Um, if I take that from you, are we going to disappear again?"  
"Probably," answered the girl. Merlina got an idea.  
"This is a dream," she said, "Can I control where we go?"  
"I don't know," responded the girl, "I've never done this before."  
"Hmm..." said Lina thoughtfully, "Let's see if we can go to my Meditative Realm."  
  
As she took the flower, a light flashed, and the two girls appeared back in the rolling green valley with the willow tree, stream, and full-mooned purple sky. Lina and her friend sat on one of the hills dotted with wild flowers in random spots. The wind blew through their hair and lifted the hems of their dresses, revealing their ankles. The blonde spoke first.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering who I am, huh?" she asked.  
"Not just that," Lina blurted out, "I want to know how you're able to come to me in dreams, 'cause you're certainly no one I've ever dreamed up. You're a real person. Why are you here, and what's up with you and my roses?"  
  
The girl smiled at the rose she was holding, sighed sadly, and asked, "Did your friends ever tell you about a girl who used to be a Titan?"  
  
Lina answered, "First of all, let me tell you my name: Merlina Rose. And yes, my friends told me they once had a Titan named Terra. She was fun and out-going and happy and could control the earth, and she actually _dated_ Beast Boy. (Girl blushed) But after a few weeks, something went wrong. She'd been the wolf in the fold all along. She sold out the Titans' secrets to Slade, joined him on the dark side, and broke Beast Boy's little heart. Since then, then Titans wanted nothing to do with her. But in the end, she turned out to truly be their friend when she sacrificed herself to defeat Slade, once and for all. (Don't flame me for this, okay?!)  
  
Robin told me they were looking for a way to free her...but I have yet to find her, wherever she is." Merlina looked sadly at her flower, and was about to say something else, but she saw the girl, who looked extremely troubled. Lina sensed guilt from her aura and asked, "Friend?"  
  
The girl closed her eyes, and a tear fell on her rose like a pearl on a silk pillow. The minute it fell, guess what happened? No, not another flashing light. Once the tear fell, the scenery and the blonde girl became a watery blur all around Merlina.  
"Friend?" she reached out to her, but couldn't feel her.  
"I'll be back tomorrow night, Lina," the girl promised, "then I'll tell you everything." Then everything faded to white, and Merlina woke up with the sun streaming in through the pink curtains on her canopy bed. Everything looked watery when she opened her eyes. When she rubbed them, she found they were wet. Either she'd been crying, or her new friend's tear had affected her somehow.  
  
A/N: Okay, so y'all have pretty much figured out who this girl is. You're not idiots; either that, or I'm not a very good mystery writer. But just go along in the questioning, because Lina doesn't have a clue as to who she is YET. L8R!!!

Kindest Regards,

samuraistar


	4. Tears of Regret: The Third Night

You like me! You two readers really like me!!!! Thank you, ACLDSMAB!!! No one's given me a compliment like that before!!! (sniff) Have some Angela Lansbury roses!!!! And thank you, DelofDani!!! You've been my most faithful reader of this story so far!!! Please encourage other readers to read and review, and keep reading and reviewing!!! (wink, throws you flowers). Oh, and Caty, (big sister, you know who you are) please call me, 'cause I miss you and want to talk to you!!!!! And kiss Emily for me!!! And enjoy. (A/N: This will be the last chapter of part one, BUT keep tuning into the link with the title, 'cause I'm keeping all 3 parts on the same link.)  
  
Chapter 4: Tears of Regret  
What happened the next day is of no importance to the reader, except that Merlina spent every 2 hours lying in her garden, holding any buds she'd pruned to her chest, breathing the ocean and the air her flowers made. All she could think of was her friend, and what she could possibly have to do with Lina's precious roses.  
  
Her friends started to get worried, but Lina reassured them it was just part of her girlishness, which Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy took to mean physical girlishness, and left her alone immediately after that. Star was worried anyway, but Robin kept her from privacy-invading (again) and Daniel just wasn't convinced. Who knew her better than her own big brother?  
  
But Lina was Occlumentic, and would let neither Raven nor Daniel in her mind to find out. It was the first time Lina hadn't let her brother in. But she reassuringly told him telepathically, 'When the time is right, Danny, I promise I'll let you know.'  
  
Daniel took comfort in this; he loved his sister, and Lina was a sister who kept her promises. Knowing this, Daniel didn't press her, for which she was truly thankful.  
  
"All right, girlfriend," Lina said in her Meditative Realm to the blonde that night, "You said you'd tell me everything. Spill."  
  
They were now sitting on the roots of the willow tree, sticking their feet in the water that ran up to it in the pond part of the stream. They each had a pink rose.  
  
"Okay," said the blonde after a small pause, "The reason I've been coming to you in your mind is because I'm a spirit, sort of. I have your flowers because Beast Boy's been bringing them to me for the past four nights." Lina said, "What? BEAST BOY? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
  
"Don't be mad at him, Merlina," said the girl, "he meant well. And anyway, it's not about your flowers. It's...more serious than that."  
  
Lina looked at the girl expectantly. The girl looked back at her with a sort of sad confession-session face and said, "Lina, I'm here because I need your help. I've done terrible things, and I never regretted them until now. I had the best life possible, and I threw it away, because I wanted acceptance anywhere I could get it, and I got it from the wrong side. The Titans accepted me, and I ratted them all out, putting their lives in danger. I don't know if I can ever be forgiven for what I've done, and I'll deserve whatever I get. I'm the one who betrayed the Titans, who now stands as a statue underground........I'm Terra."  
  
Lina didn't make a sound; she had the shocked face, sure, but didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, she softly asked, "Terra?" and touched her friend's face. Terra nodded, "It's me." Lina asked her, "What do you want me to do? I can't free you from your state; I'm not that magically advanced yet; I'm only 16!"  
  
When Terra's face fell, Lina added, "But my brother can! He's 17, and he has powers that I don't. I can't free you, but he can. It's his own special power. I'll talk to him, Terra. I know he'll help you." Terra grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Lina," she said, "But first, look for me downtown. This is the last time you'll see me like this." The two girls took hands in sisterhood, their eyes getting glittery with tears. The dream started to fade.  
  
"I'll see you when I see you," said Terra. Then the dream ended with a sleeping witch happily streaming tears in her sleep.  
  
**End of Part 1**  
  
Keep reading, y'all! References: Lina's Occlumentic, a reference to Harry Potter 5. Terra's last line is a reference to "Delta Force," which was the dying sentence of one of the soldiers on a stretcher on the plane. L8R!!!!  
  
Yours truly,  
-samuraistar


	5. The Flower Chase: The Fourth Night

Wow. Part 2 already. (Spongebob: PART 2?? PART 2 PART 2 PART--) Uh, please don't do that. (ahem) Anyway, I put this right after I put up chapter 4, so here we go!!!!!  
  
**Part 2: Terra's Awakening on Christmas Eve Morning  
Summary: Lina now knows who the girl is, and who's been stealing her roses. Now she's on a mission to get Terra back, and her brother's the only one who can help. But are the others ready to forgive, forget, and take Terra back?**  
  
Chapter 5 (continuing from part 1, kind of): The Flower Chase (the fourth night)  
"Lina, wake up!" Robin was yelling at her. She was confused, though: Wasn't she already awake?  
"Robin, what are you talking about?" she asked. Robin didn't answer, but said more urgently,  
"Lina, listen to me! You've got to wake up now!" Starfire appeared.  
"He is correct, Merlina!" she said in an almost trembly sort of voice as she shook Lina's shoulders gently, "You must awaken immediately!"  
"What?!" said Lina.  
"There's no time!" yelled Robin, "You have to go _now_, before it's too late!" He turned her around and pushed her forward.  
  
Merlina fell on her knees, and looked up at the statue she'd seen in her first dream. Then a light flashed as her friends' voices were heard repeating, "GO! NOW!" And then she woke up.  
  
Panting, Lina jumped out of bed. Thankfully, Umbra was sleeping in Raven's room, so Lina was the only one awake...or so she thought, until she opened her door to sense movement on the floors below. Armed with her wand, Merlina crept down the hall, down to the boys' floor. She sensed Beast Boy's aura; he was leaving the tower!  
  
Stealthily following him outside, Lina just saw a green eagle fly off the island with red roses in its beak. Lina waited until he was a safe distance away, then kissed the tip of her wand, blew on it, and a white pegasus appeared in an array of sparks. Lina mounted, and the pegasus took her downtown.  
  
Still a safe distance behind Beast Boy, Merlina followed him into the close space of the volcano, through the dark until he stopped until he stopped at a statue, already surrounded by Lina's roses. Lina cringed, reminding herself to trap him in a cage next time he turned into something at home. She watched him place the flowers at the feet of the statue, turn into a bird, and fly off.  
  
It was too dark to see anything. Lina lit her wand and, with the light surrounding her right hand and creating a somewhat fluorescent glow, walked to the statue, pointing her wand to the head.  
  
Lina gasped. It looked like Terra from her dreams! Lina cast her glow all over the statue, stopping at the Slade symbol.  
'That doesn't suit her at all,' she thought, removing it with her wand. She held it in her hand looking at it, shook her head, and tapped it with her wand, crushing it into dust.  
  
Pleased with herself, Lina looked back at the statue in amazement and wonder, then saw her roses strewn at the statue's feet. She then noticed something square at the base. Lina held her wand to it and ran her left hand over it. It was a plaque that read: "Terra: A Teen Titan. A True Friend."  
  
Lina drew in a slow gasp as her eyes widened. She whipped her head up and looked at Terra's face. In awe, she whispered,  
  
"..._Terra_..."  
  
Oooo, mystery! Keep them coming, readers!!!! A little short, but it works.


	6. Daniel's Aide

Hey, Delof Dani! I really appreciate your faithful reading. (Sniff!) It's readers like you that keep me posting! You rock! (Tosses you rainbow roses) Please encourage others to read me, too, even though it's only almost Halloween. Hee, hee! Once the whole thing's up though, it'll all make sense.  
  
Chapter 6: Daniel's aide  
"You _what_?!" Daniel whispered 10 minutes later. Lina was kneeling on his bed in front of him, excited at her discovery. Daniel still had one eye squinted shut. Lina excitedly repeated her whispering answer.  
"I found _Terra_! The girl who was with the Titans and with (cough) Slade; the statue girl in the volcano! She's been coming to me in my dreams, and she needs your help, 'cause you're the only one who can, and I _found her_!"  
  
Daniel looked at his clock radio and said, "It's one a.m., sis."  
(Sweatdrop) "Yes," replied Lina, "I realize that." Daniel leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and said  
"And you followed Beast Boy downtown at the ungodliest of hours to find the statue of a Titan who came to your subconscious to seek your help, is that about the size of it?"  
"Well, yeah," she answered matter-of-factly, "Except, I can't free her from petrified state, because I don't have that kind of power. I'm not as advanced as you. Danny," she grabbed his hand as she pled, "Terra needs your help. She wants out. She's all alone, and she misses the Titans. You're the only one who can free her. Will you do it?"  
"You know I help people, Lina," said Daniel, "but I'd have to talk to her first, and we don't know if the Titans are ready to take her back."  
  
"Robin said they'd find a way to free her, Daniel," said Lina, "and you're it. You're her only hope. Come with me to her; she's downtown, and you can talk to her there."  
  
"Now?" asked Daniel.  
"Dan!" whispered Merlina, "This is a girl's _life_ we're talking about! She came to me and asked for help. She called for help from her heart, and found me...us. We have to help her, Danny, and we have to help her now."  
  
Daniel looked intently at his little sister. Her kind heart truly knew no limits, and certainly didn't stop with the injured critters she brought home when they were little. Heck, Umbra was found as a newborn kitten near her dead mother.  
  
Daniel smiled at Merlina, stood on his bed, put his hands forward over his head on the wall, and brought them down on each side, making a circle of light on said wall, which made a portal to the outside. He then got his wand and made an orange cloud. He stepped on it and helped Lina step on. Daniel directed the cloud downtown without making a sound. As they did, it silently and softly started to snow.  
  
Keep reviewing, y'all! I know it's a little short, but keep reading! It gets better! ;)


	7. Reaching Terra

We'll start with responses to my readers!! Yay!!  
  
**DelofDani: The reason Merlina was so surprised to see Terra in her statue form was because it was one thing to dream about it; it was different, more real, to see her in person (or whatever). If you recognize something you've dreamed about, it's pretty cool. ;) You're not missing anything, and you're NOT STUPID! (Ahem) You're cool! Please keep reviewing!  
  
ACLDSMAB: I know just how you feel. My computer/internet spazzes on me, too. (blush) Thanks for sticking with me alongside DelofDani and now Nightbolts 101! Woo! I'm flattered to be told about! Please tell me who told you, and I will thank them personally in the next chap!! :D You don't really _have_ to tell me any secrets about yourself, but if you feel strongly about it, I'll keep my lip zipped! (Zips my lip) Gosh! Do my stories really mean that much? (Blush) This is just something I do as a hobby! My mom always says what a "good writer" she thinks I am, but I never dreamed of getting the positive feedback I'm getting from y'all!! (Cries with joy) You like me! You really like me! (ahem) Anyway, please keep reviewing!  
  
Nightbolts 101: ROCK ON!! You're one of my favorite writers! I'm so glad to be reviewed by you! I don't know if I'm _too_ good, but I really love being an author!!! And I probably will be for years and years!!! I hope. I am hoping to obtain more reviewers; I guess since it's so early, but hey; this is kind of a long story, so yeah. Hee, hee! BTW, I love your fics, especially the baby Titans!! I thought baby Slade in the freezer was a bit inhumane, but if it works... Anyway, please continue to read and review!!  
  
**Chapter 7: Reaching Terra  
(This one's going to be a little short, but my timing is my own. bows ).Once the two Roses got underground, they shook the snow off themselves and out of their hair. Lina sneezed and made a fire on the tip of her wand. It was enough to warm them both, and it did. Daniel looked at his watch: 1:15, it said. It was now an hour and 15 minutes into Christmas Eve. By now, everyone else was still abed, dreaming sweet dreams without care.  
  
Urging him forward, his sister led him through the mass of rubble and aftermath of Terra's last battle. They knew everything that had happened from their friends, so they weren't surprised (entirely) to see the debris of that grim battle. (A/N: Originally, I was going to have them come across Slade's burnt mask and have Daniel crush it into dust...before I saw "Haunted". Moving on!) Merlina led him on until they reached where Terra stood in silence, her feet strewn with roses.  
  
Daniel was humbled. Now he'd seen Terra; not only that, he also knew that Beast Boy had been stealing Lina's flowers. He could sense his essence on them, which would have been funny in less solemn circumstances.  
  
Daniel stared up intently into Terra's face, searching for contact, trying to see if she was still in there under the rock. When he sensed her, he stood up on the stand and took hold of the sides of her head with both of his hands.  
  
As he concentrated on her, his eyes fixed into her stone ones, his pupils shrank as his irises turned a color combo of pink and lavender behind a silver mist, and swirled out of focus as he mentally searched for her within her stone prison.  
  
Pretty cool, huh? Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting! You guys all rock!!!  
  
-samuraistar


	8. Repentance & Deliverance: Daniel's Ligh...

You're all so faithful! Y'all are great!!!! Anyway, this is a pivotal chapter in the story, so buckle your seat belts and in the immortal words of Numbuh 2, "HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!" (I told you I'd find a way to you, my readers!) Enjoy! BTW, this chapter is in no way fluffy, just really sweet.  
  
Chapter 8: Repentance & Deliverance: Daniel's Light  
(In Terra's Mind) Daniel found himself inside a foggy, stormy cloud; a group of them, in fact. A light radiated from him, and he was wearing a white samurai robe (like Samurai Jack). He started walking forward (On what? He thought) until he heard a combination of crying, straining, panting, and screaming all from the same voice.  
  
Daniel quickened his pace, calling Terra's name. Presently, he found the blonde girl lying the floor(?) in a fetal position, with her arms in front of her face, convulsing and tossing as if she were being poked with a hot iron (and you can only imagine how that feels!), shielding her cornflower eyes from Daniel's light. She stopped crying at his approach, but lay shaking at his feet. Daniel gave her a pitiful, sad look. She was still wearing the Slade suit.  
  
"Terra?" he gently asked after a short pause. She gasped and looked up at him, getting up on her knees. Daniel was also surprised, for his voice had a tiny echo to it. It's amazing what effects another's mind has on one. Terra looked up at him with slight fear and great surprise on her tear-strained face. Then she grabbed the end of his white robe, bowing to him, and sobbed,  
"Have mercy on me, angel. Save me from life, and end the torment. Haven't I done my time? Haven't I suffered enough? Please show me mercy and let me die!"  
  
Daniel neither moved nor changed his sympathetic yet solemn expression as he said,  
"Don't bow to me, Terra. I'm not an angel, and I'm not here to free you from life. I'm here to deliver you from death."  
  
Shocked, Terra immediately released his robe.  
"Who are you, then?" she asked.  
  
"I am Daniel Rose, Merlina Rose's older brother," Daniel formally explained, "Merlina, to whose subconscious you sought refuge, enlisted my magic aid and brought me here. I know what you've done, Terra, and I also know that even now your friends, my sister and I included, are still willing to take you back, for they told me of the horrible things you've done, but also of your selfless act, which you thought to be your last. Thus, I have come at my sister's request to call you home."  
  
"No," Terra shook her head, "Not me, Daniel."  
"Why not?" he asked her knowingly.  
Terra teared up, remembering everything bad she'd done.  
"After the things I've done," her voice cracked as she turned her head away from him, "They wouldn't want me back."  
  
Daniel looked at her sadly. He knelt down to her and turned her face toward him with his hand. She saw the sympathy in his brown eyes, but could hardly look at him straight because of her shame.  
  
"After what you've been through since then, Terra," he told her, "there is no reason why they wouldn't. You remember only the bad you've done. They, however, remember the good you did as well."  
  
Terra looked back at him surprised. 'She doesn't get it,' he thought.  
  
"I don't get it!" she exclaimed as she stood, "Why? After everything I've done to them, how can I even face them again?! How can they be so forgiving? Why didn't they just forsake me and give me up for dead?"  
  
Daniel stood and answered, "Because they love you, Terra. No matter what you've done, they were still your friends, and they still are. They want you to come home."  
  
She turned around, holding her arms. Daniel turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't look at him; new tears streamed through her closed eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, Terra," he said, "Your friends were searching for a way to bring you back. They found me. You were searching for a friend who could help you. You found my sister, who in turn, came to me. It is not justice that brings me here; that was what kept you here. No. It was mercy, love, compassion, and the human spirit that brought me here tonight. That's what Christmas is about, Terra. (He smiled) And I know you don't want to spend another Christmas all alone."  
  
(A/N: Okay, so they didn't know Daniel could do this; I just put that in because it flowed with the story)  
  
Terra looked at him happily and asked him,  
"Can you really free me?" He nodded, "Only if you want me to."  
  
"You know," she smiled, "Before you came here, I was thrashing around like I was being tortured. I felt like...like I was being tormented for everything I'd done. And when you came, the pain went away, because you came to get me."  
  
He smiled back at her, "What do you say, Terra? Are you ready to come home?" Now happy tears fell as Terra choked,  
"For the longest time."


	9. Freedom

WHAT'S UP, ?! Sorry I can't reply to reviewers this time, but I read them, and you all ROCK HARD!!! (I say that every time, 'cause it's always true!) Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but I been busy, yo. (giggle!) Anyway, on with the story!!!!!

Chapter 9: Freedom

(Still in Terra's mind...) Daniel then took hold of the sides of her head with his hands, and his light shone around them both as the scene went back to reality. Finally, something was happening!

(Back in reality...) Daniel stood with Terra the statue, with rays of golden light shining like sunlight from between his fingers. His eyes were still out of focus, but now a wind came from nowhere and blew all around them. He closed his eyes. Daniel now seemed entranced, as he was chanting (get ready for a combined "Brother Bear"/Enya reference!)

"Sitka. Denahi. Kenai. Tenana. Terra, stella. Pax Deorum. Ergo, tempus _vernum._"

Merlina seemed to be in the same trance, for her eyes turned from green to silvery blue, also out of focus, and she was singing an Enya song.

_Domineo veniteo   
Domineo veniteo   
Sacramento veo deo... _

(A/N: I'm not sure the order in which that song goes, so just go with this, 'kay?)   
It seemed to help, but neither said anything. At last, Terra glowed with Daniel's light. She started cracking as beams of sunlight shot out of her. As Merlina ended her song, she came back into focus and watched in amazement as she heard a faint sound like a scream, which grew louder until Terra burst free with a shatter of rock, and a scream of sheer freedom. As the rock around her crumbled, so did her condemned Slade suit, created by her former master, the twisted psychopath himself. This left her wearing nothing but the under-bandages (not even gloves or shoes!). Terra was free and alive.

The magic caused her to float for a minute, then she fell forward into Daniel's arms in a hug. At that moment, she had earned a place in his heart as a "little sister," alongside Merlina and Starfire (he has a crush on Raven) and had won his pure brotherly love for eternity.

Terra cried happily as she hugged her new "big brother." In fact, the first words out of her mouth as she leaned on him were "Daniel Rose, you are my brother." She spoke them softly, for it had been a long time since she'd spoken at all.

Daniel picked her up and carried her off the stand.

"_Terra_!" Merlina cried (literally) as she ran to her dream friend.

"Lina?" Terra was astonished, "The friend I dreamed about? The girl who came to me?" Lina was perplexed.   
"Me? Terra, I dreamed about you! You came to see me! Remember the flowers? And the maze and my meditation realm?"   
"I remember," Terra replied, "But I thought it was you."   
"Maybe it was both of us," Lina grinned and hugged Terra.

"Can you walk, Terra?" Daniel asked.   
"I think so," said Terra. Daniel put her down and she wobbled a bit, got a good footing, then almost fell, being caught up by Danny & Lina.

"Here," said Daniel as he touched her neck with his hand. A warm light glowed, then stopped.   
"That should at least take care of your cerebellum," he said. Terra sighed with relief and said, "Thanks, Daniel...I owe you my life."

Daniel smiled at his "little sister" and touched the back of her head.   
"Consider it a gift, Terra," he said, "You don't owe me a thing." "Speaking of gifts," interjected Merlina, "We'd best get home, lest we arouse suspicion. We're getting the tree tomorrow, and we've still got decorating to do."

Terra was excited now! ('Has it been that long?' she thought.)

"What are we waiting for, then?" she said, "Let's go!"

"Hold it, cowpoke," said Lina, "You shouldn't move _too_ much. You'll ride with me." Merlina then kissed and blew on the tip of her wand, making her winged steed. She and Terra mounted while Daniel gave a casual flick of his own wand, creating his replica of Goku's "Flying Nimbus" cloud.

Before they took off, Merlina pinched her wand tip, pulling out a milky form, which turned into a white robe, like Danny's and cloaked Terra in it, pulling up a hood she'd put on it herself.

"We don't want you getting even colder, now do we?" said Lina as she tied on the hood. Terra beamed, and they took off for home.

Terra sighed. She was finally going home.

**End of Part 2**

But there's still a lot more to come, readers! WARNING: Be prepared for a LOT of song singing in Part 3! ;)


	10. Comfort & Joy

LOL!! Man, these reviews are great!!! Important Note The songs aren't coming up _yet_, but they will, so be prepared.

**Nightbolts 101: Yay, hyper people!!! Woo-hoo!! I guess geniuses think alike! (thumbs up!) **

cat of the shadows: Thanks, cat! Little heads up for ya: All the songs are (of course) Christmas songs, so HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!! ahem Like Nightbolts 101, I'm hyper (this is what happens when I drink Pepsi. YAY, PEPSI!!!)

ACLDSMAB: oo? Um...Hee, hee! Sorry, pal, but no...I haven't figured anything out yet. Care to give me a hint, or whatever? Thanks for your support, btw! It's readers like you that keep me posting!!! Rainbow roses!!!! Oh, and...what do the letters in your name stand for, specifically LDS? Just curious! (dramatic voice) Don't leave me in the dark, man! --' Okay, random moment there. I have them all the time!

And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

**Part 3: Christmas Romance & Reunion   
Summary: Terra's home! Let the festivities begin!   
**Chapter 10: Comfort and Joy   
"Good morning, friend Robin!" Starfire chirped in the hallway the next morning, "and a merry Christmas to you!" (She'd already greeted the others, sans the two Roses, who weren't up yet.)

"Merry Christmas, Star—"Robin started to respond (him being the last one out), then stopped dead in his tracks. Starfire was wearing a red Mrs. Claus dress; not like the ugly minis (no offense, girls!) that hoop out, or the sleeveless dresses, but a simple, modest knee-length dress with gold buttons down the front, long sleeves, complete with the white trim, black belt & boots, and the hat to top it all off. As the camera panned up & down her outfit, the sound effect of a screaming tea kettle could be heard (like on Johnny Bravo.)

"Robin? Your face is redder than my fit of outting," Star said, "Are you well?"   
"Uh, yeah!" Robin said, snapping out of it, "I was just a little...surprised at your change of clothes," and kicked himself mentally in the head. Star blushed.   
"Oh, this? I thought it would be festive, as today is the Eve of Christmas! Merry Christmas!" as she hugged Robin, who couldn't breathe. This wasn't due to her hugs (which were much gentler on him); he'd just forgotten how!

'It's easy,' said Raven in his head, 'Just inhale, then exhale.'   
'RAVEN?!' Robin thought, 'What are you doing in my head?' (I wrote this before 'Haunted,' too.)   
'I'm an empath, you dork,' she thought, 'I sensed some high-running emotional energy back there. Now calm down and quit the lovey-dovey. Some of us are trying to eat.'

Starfire then released Robin (to his disappointment) and floated to the breakfast table.   
'By the way,' Raven thought, 'Look up.'   
He looked up and saw mistletoe hanging over his head, after which he mentally beat the snot out of himself all the way to the table.

"How come Danny & Lina aren't up yet?" Beast Boy thought out loud, "They're never the last ones up." Everyone realized this also.   
"They're probably so excited about Christmas, they couldn't sleep last night," Cyborg reasoned.   
"I don't know," said Robin, "Lina's been acting a little strange lately."

"On the contrary," said Lina as she and Daniel appeared in the doorway, "I'm just fine, and we both slept well."   
"We have a Christmas surprise for you," said Daniel, "But it's not ready yet."

Beast Boy and Cyborg heard "surprise," and immediately went into "little kid" mode.

"Is it ready now?" asked BB excitedly.   
"No," said Daniel.   
"How 'bout now?" asked Cyborg, equally excited.   
"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" admonished Lina.   
"YES!" they both shouted.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Merlina wiggled her finger in the "no, no" gesture. Beast Boy fell at her feet and grabbed her left leg.   
"Come on! Please? You gotta tell us!" he groveled.

"Nope!" Lina giggled, "You'll just have to wait!"   
"PLEASE, LINA! PLEASE! PLEASE!"   
"Beast Boy," Merlina said sternly, "You're embarrassing yourself! Everyone's watching you!"

oo' "Of course!" BB knocked himself upside the head, "How stupid of me! Cyborg, grab the other leg!"

Which he did. Cyborg and BB groveled again, after which Daniel said, "Now guys, you're not being fair! A little patience never killed anyone! Now quit cutting off my sister's circulation!"   
..' "You're right, Daniel," said Cyborg.   
"Yeah!" agreed Beast Boy, "We can't suffocate her legs! Cyborg, grab Danny's leg!"

oO "What?!" was Daniel's cry.   
"Robin?" said Lina.   
"A little help here?" asked Dan.

"Guys, your food's getting cold!" called Robin. That got 'em. Daniel & Lina joined the others at the table and enjoyed French toast swimming in butter with a side of bacon and mini pancakes, washed down with cold, fresh-from-the-blender (welcome to the 21st century!) orange juice. Daniel took some more food and set it aside ("Part of the surprise," he said.)

While they planned their Christmas festivities, someone crept in quietly, unnoticed. She walked slowly and silently, in a white robe, toward the table. Raven sensed her aura and looked up in surprise when the someone was halfway to the table. In the kitchen, a fire extinguisher exploded.

"What the heck was THAT?" Cyborg yelled, but Raven wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Look," she said, softer than she meant to. All heads turned to the direction in which she was pointing; the only calm ones were Daniel & Lina.

"It's okay, guys," said Terra, "I'm no ghost, but I've come back out of the past."   
"Surprise," said Merlina. BB looked shocked at her and said, "_She_ was your surprise?" Lina nodded.

"TERRA!" Star burst into tears and flew to Terra with a big (but unlethal) hug, followed by Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Daniel, and Lina. BB lagged behind in a state of shock, immobile as everyone else, even Raven, all took part in a group hug; Lina looked at him and led him to Terra by the hand, like a parent would lead a child to a relative he knew, but didn't quite remember; but once the child did, he was happy to see them again.

So it was with Terra. When she saw her best friend, her almost boyfriend, her eyes welled up and she tore through the crowd into Beast Boy's formerly lonely arms.   
"Terra..." Beast Boy said as if his heart was broken. His eyes also welled up as they shared their first-in-maybe-a-year embrace since Slade's "fall."

Beast Boy touched the back of her blonde, fluffy-haired head gently as the others surrounded them again. He couldn't believe it! She was real! He was really holding her again! Not a single girl wasn't crying. Daniel and BB shed a few tears, but Cyborg & Robin held it in (at least in front of everyone else) and everybody finished Christmas breakfast.

References:   
"I'm an empath, you dork," is homage to Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, when Elora the Faun meets Spyro, and she says, "I'm a faun, you dork!"

Beast Boy's first grovelings are homage to the Spongebob Valentine's Day episode. Beast Boy's telling Cyborg to grab Lina's other leg and their further groveling is a reference to "That's so Raven," when Cory and his friend William were begging Cory's mom for a "Gameball 2." I know, I'm a TV freak!

The running-of-friends-to-hug-Terra is a reference to a movie which most of you probably haven't seen called "Saturday's Warrior." If you've seen it, please tell me!

Kindest Regards,   
-samuraistar


	11. The 2word Note

(sniff!) Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, I promise this one's practically oozing of fluff!!! Usual dedications, though we won't have any review replies, since the last time I checked, no one read it! (howl) Oh, and MY RADIO STATION IS PLAYING CHRISTMAS MUSIC!!! WOO-HOO!!!! YAY, B-97.5!!!!

WARNING: Features a Hanson Christmas song, but please read it, even if you don't like them. It's my favorite Hanson Christmas song. (pleading eyes) PLEASE REVIEW, Y'ALL!! (And uh, ACLDSMAB, please tell me, 'cause I'm _clueless here_.) And now...STORY!!!!!

Chapter 11: The 2-word Note  
_Everything is different, but nothing has changed._  
Later at 7:30 p. m., the Titans all piled into the T-Car in winter clothes, chatty and excited, and headed downtown to the tree farm to get their Christmas tree.  
Once the city came into view after the big turn off on the mountain (like in "Car Trouble"), there was a chorus of "ooh!," "aah!," "Whoa, cool!," and "BEAST BOY! YOU'RE BLOCKIN' MY VIEW!!" and slight swerving and then more awe. Robin stole a glance at Starfire next to him in the back, and caught his breath; the lights reflected her beautiful emerald eyes, already lit with excitement; it was almost too much for him. He couldn't help but stare at her!

_Now we're going in circles  
It's Christmas again. _

"What do you say we slow down a bit and enjoy the scenery, y'all?" suggested Cyborg as he slowed the car. Terra got to be in the front, in light of her return. Lina was in the middle front seat belt (for the sake of the story, I put it in there.). Beast Boy turned into a cat and was in Terra's lap, which left Raven at the back window behind Terra, then Daniel, Starfire, and Robin next to the other window, still staring at Star, who was looking out his window at carolers and Salvation Army Santas.

_Well, can't you hear the sleigh bells ring?  
All our voices unite.  
And look up to the heavens,  
see the stars shining bright._

"Oh!" exclaimed Merlina, "I love this song!" and turned it up, but not too loud.  
"As do I, Merlina!" chimed Star, "Christmas music always fills me with such joy!" She then sighed and sat back, closing her eyes, to Robin's disappointment. He turned his attention to the streetlights, which seemed to cheer him up a bit.

He sighed and stared outside as everyone chatted. Daniel heard Robin sigh, and sensed his disappointment. He raised an eyebrow and put his hand in his pocket (he was wearing red baggy samurai pants, tucked in his boots) and snapped his fingers unnoticed. A small wrapped package appeared by Robin's leg, between it and the window. Robin didn't notice it until Daniel thought 'Look down to your left, Robin' to him. Robin looked questioningly at Daniel and found the box. No one else knew what was going on.

_Oh, everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmastime._

Robin lifted the lid to the side where no one would see. He found mistletoe with a note on it. He unfolded the Sticky Note-sized message with only two words written on it: _You'll know._ Robin slightly blushed.  
'Why did you give me this?' he thought back to him, 'We have one at home.'  
Not looking at him, Daniel mentally responded, 'Cut the act, Robin. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm a wizard, remember? I know what you were thinking. Besides, this one's just for you...and Starfire.'

_Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be all right._

'Hang it up where you can conveniently pull her aside,' he suggested, 'And where no one will embarrass you.'  
'What are you saying?' Robin thought. Just then, the car stopped and Cyborg said, "We're here, y'all! Pile out!"

Okay, so it's a little short, but it's still pretty good! And the song will be continued into the next chapter, and the one after that. Hee, hee!!! REVIEW, OR I'LL DIE!!! (By the way, my tab thing is screwing me today, so please excuse the messy format.)


	12. The Tree

Hey, y'all! Sorry I took so long; I was busy. (Continuing Hanson Christmas song.)  
I have only one reply this time, since I didn't get to read the ones so that I could, but there's one of you who's about to be interrogated.  
**ACLDSMAB:**Thanks for the card, but that didn't help me figure it out. Know what did? I clicked onto your profile, and found YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS!!!!! Thought you could fool me, didn't you, _April?!_ Well you can't, and you know why? 'Cause I'm your friend's sister! BOO-YAH!!! moonwalks Anyway, I'm glad you're proud of me!!!! Please, enjoy!

Chapter 12: The tree  
"Hooray!" said Starfire, "We have arrived at the farm of trees! But where are the animals?" she asked.  
Robin laughed, "This isn't that kind of farm, Star. That's just a figure of speech."  
"Oh," Star blushed with a smile and fluttering of heart. For some reason, she enjoyed being corrected by Robin, whatever it was she needed correction for. Dang, she was even gorgeous when she blushed! At least, that's what Robin thought.

He then noticed that BB & Terra were arm-in-arm; and by some miracle, Daniel had convinced Raven to take _his_ arm. Lina, deciding her brother wanted to be "alone" with Raven, walked next to Cyborg (no arm holding). She would have gone with Starfire, but she sensed she preferred Robin's company this time. As everyone else was walking ahead and talking, Robin again looked at Starfire. This time she smiled back at him. He offered her his arm, and Star took it as they rejoined the others. It felt nice to be so close on such a cold night.

"Titans, go!" said Robin as they scattered all over the farm, each searching for the perfect tree.  
_Do you really remember how it used to be?  
Sitting under the Christmas tree._

Robin started off alone, but once he saw Star's hair fly behind a tree, he playfully took off after her. When he caught up with her, she was staring up at a pretty tree in wonder.  
"It appears I have located a tree," Star said, snapping out of her bewilderment at Robin finding her and her wonder at the nice tree. Then Cyborg's voice was heard shouting, "Guys! I found one!"  
"Looks like Cyborg did, too," said Robin, "Come on!" as he took Star's hand and led her back through the maze of trees that seemed to be scattered in random patterns, just to have some fun.  
_In your heart, you'll find the season._

Robin and Starfire ran back to the others; they found Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy standing before the tallest tree on the farm.  
"I give you the Teen Titans Christmas tree!" Cyborg announced.  
"Whoa," said Robin. Terra whistled.  
"Want me to mark it?" asked BB as he turned into a dog.  
"NO!" the others yelled. Daniel, Merlina, and Raven joined them presently. Lina gasped in surprise at the tree and Daniel said, "Sweet tree. Good eye, Cyborg."

"Just one thing, though," Raven asked what everyone was thinking, "How are we getting it home?" oO'

"I can turn it into an air freshener!" Lina lamely suggested.  
"I can put it on a rock," said Terra, "and make the rock trail behind us."

"I know!" said Daniel. He shot a crescent of light from his hand and cut the tree. Raven kept it from falling with her hands.

Daniel motioned for her to follow, and they walked to the car. Daniel then used his wand and made a trailer; the kind one carries wood on. He hitched the wagon to the car, after which Raven put the tree on it. Then Lina crouched in a fighting stance with her own wand at her side, like she was going to make a kamehameha wave. A ball of light protruded from the end of her wand, which Lina covered with her hand, separating it with her fingers. In this position, she pointed her wand to the tree. The beams of light that peeked through her knuckles snaked out of the wand and tied the tree down. Lina beamed, pleased with her ropework.  
_We've been blessed by the children  
black, yellow, and white._

While all this was going on, Star looked around and noticed a Salvation Army Santa, ringing his little bell in rhythm to the sidewalk band across the street playing "Joy to the World" in the jazzy style of Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Down on the Corner," and the red bucket hanging in the frame next to him.

"Robin," she asked, "What is this Army of Salvation?"  
"They're a charity that helps poor children," Robin answered.  
"How sweet," said Star.  
"Do you want to donate to 'em?" he asked.  
"Oh yes, very much!" chirped Star, who floated to the bucket and slipped in a dollar.

"Bless you, miss!" said the Santa as Star happily floated back to Robin.  
_They believe in the things we try to deny.  
So throw down your weapons._

"You did a good thing, Star," Robin said as he touched her shoulder. Star smiled and blushed. Why did he always make her feel this way? Was it the holiday air? Nah, it wasn't that. He'd always made her feel like this since...well, since they'd met. The holidays only seemed to intensify it.

Star suddenly realized she was staring at him with the same look in her eyes we all saw in "Sisters" (throw yo' hands up at me!!!). Robin looked in her beautiful eyes again, glad to see the same love and beauty that always lit her up, and suddenly realized why Daniel had given him the mistletoe. The note "prophesied," if you will, that he'd know. Whatever it was he was supposed to know, he knew it now.  
_But continue the fight._

They also realized that they'd been holding hands for the past 2 minutes. Robin could feel her warm mittened hand in his gloved one. Even through the gloves, it felt right.  
_And let's love one another on this holy night._

"Guys," Lina said softly to them, "As much as I hate putting a pause on the love here, we're leaving," she smiled sheepishly at them. They both blushed and entered the car.

So, how did you like that? I love writing fluffy fics!!! (wink!) L8R!!!!

Peace out,  
samuraistar


	13. The Greatest Gift

Prepare for the ultimate fluff chapter!!! This was posted immediately after chapter 12, so excuse the absence of reviewer replies, please, and enjoy. (bows to audience)(Continuing Hanson song)

Chapter 13: The Greatest Gift  
_Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmastime_  
_Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be all right._  
I don't know how they did it, but the Titans somehow managed to get their tree in the house next to the TV screen, and commenced to decorate. Raven didn't have much heart for decoration ("It comes down at New Year's, anyway," she said) but put a black crystal ornament at Daniel's coaxing (ever notice he's the only one who gets her to do fun stuff at _all_?) and D.J.'d the stereo, also at Daniel's coaxing.

When they were done, they drew straws on who would put the angel on top. Beast Boy won.  
"Be careful, BB!" Lina said anxiously, "My grandma made it. It carries her very essence." Beast Boy winked, "No problem, Lina!" and turned into a hawk, after which he gently picked up the angel in his talons and gingerly perched her atop the tree. The others cheered.

"Raven," said Robin, "The lights, please!" Raven cut off the lights as everyone gathered around the tree. Robin plugged in the tree lights, and the whole tree came to life, lighting everybody's eyes.  
_Do you really remember how it used to be?  
Sitting under the Christmas tree_  
And for the third time that night, Robin saw the lights in Starfire's eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Drinks on, Titans!" called Lina from the kitchen. There was soda, egg-nog, (gag) and soy milk for BB (also gag). They toasted to the tree, drained their cups, and started their little Christmas party.  
_In your heart, you'll find the season  
Oh, reach down inside your heart and see all the love.  
In your heart you'll find the reason  
(Repeat chorus till fade-out)_  
Whew! Yay! I finished the song! Okay. Moving on!

While the others got their groove on, Robin came back from his room, and pulled Starfire into the hall, where Cyborg wouldn't embarrass them.

"I, uh," he started, "wanted to give you one of your presents early." Star beamed, but didn't understand why he'd had to pull her aside for this. He told her she'd see. He handed her her present: A little silver jewelry box shaped like a star. She opened the silver star to hear it playing "Shining Star" and to find five pairs of earrings. They were rose studs. One pair was white, another yellow, another pink, another red, and another A.L. (Angela Lansbury).

"They are beautiful," she breathed.  
"Yeah," said Robin, "Danny & Lina kind of made them." Underneath the earrings she saw a small folded, sticky-note sized piece of paper. She unfolded it curiously to see two simple words: Look Up.

Confused, she looked at Robin. He told her to do what the note said. She looked up and saw the gift Daniel had given to Robin: the mistletoe.

She blushed, knowing from her studies of Earth exactly what mistletoe was. She looked back at him, speechless yet happy. She didn't need to say anything. She put her box gently down and stepped toward him a bit. He put his hands on her arms kissed her (GO ROBIN!) Every year in the past, Robin had gotten great presents; they were only the foundation of what was building up ever since, until this year, when Starfire had unknowingly give him the greatest gift anyone could ever give him. She gave him her love, receiving his in return. Any other presents melted away in comparison.

They pulled back, only to touch foreheads. Neither said anything for a while. They just stood there in each other's arms until Robin decided to show Starfire what he'd wanted her to see for so long, and now he was glad he hadn't; for why reveal something as special as this, except on such a special occasion?  
Still silent, Robin took off his mask. Starfire didn't gasp, but looked as if she had. For the first time, she gazed into the eyes of the Boy Wonder that she loved. They were _Blue_! And not just any blue: this was every shade of blue imaginable, compacted, pressed, and rolled into two perfect sapphires, the likes of which could not be found in the finest mines of Airebis, Tamaran's sister planet.  
She stared mesmerized at him, washed away in the depths of his deep, bluer-than-blue eyes, until he smiled embarrassedly and asked, "So...what do you think?"  
"They are beautiful," she repeated in a hypnotized whisper. He blushed.

"You have always been so wonderful to me," Starfire purred, "the best friend anyone could ask for. But to me, Robin, you were so much more than my best friend. You were, and are, my guardian angel. Here, now, and forever, you have my eternal love. I place in your hands my heart, my soul, my very life. I love you more than I have ever loved, or could ever love."

"Same here," he said softly to her, "I've always loved you, Star. I've fought for you a million times before; I'll do it again in a heartbeat. I also give you _my_ heart, _my_ soul, my will to live. I give you my undying love on this night of joy. I love you, Star, and I always will." Whew! I hope you appreciate the special attention I gave to this part. That said, they then walked back hand-in-hand to the party unnoticed, just as Cyborg, BB & Lina shouted, "CHRISTMAS KARAOKE!!!!"

I hope you loved this fluff chapter. I _loved_ writing it.

Bowing to you,  
-samuraistar


End file.
